1. Technological Field
The exemplary embodiments described herein relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses in electrophotography that use process color toners such as cyan, magenta, yellow and black set a limit of total toner quantity per unit image area (or pixel) to prevent problems like fixing offset, poor fixing quality or a paper jam caused by adhesion of a paper to a fixing member. Such technology is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-77807 and No. 2004-191853.
This technology decreases problems like fixing offset, poor fixing quality or a paper jam caused by adhesion of a paper to a fixing member.